Lugh
Lugh , also known as Ildanach , Lug, or Roog, is a demon in the series. History Lugh Lamfada or Lugh the Long Hand, the name Long Hand coming from his long spear, Brionach. The great sun god of the Celts, also called Ildhana. Grandson of Balor, whom Lugh killed in the great war between the Tuatha D'anaan and the Formorians. He fathered Cu Chulainn with Dectera, daughter of the Ulster's chief druid, Cathbad. Appearances *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Deity Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Deity Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Sun Arcana, as '''Ildanach' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Sun Arcana (as '''Il-Dana'), Emperor Arcana (as Lugh) *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Puzzle de Call!'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Lugh is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the hero Siegfried. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Known as Ildanach can only be fused by using the Totem Dordona's Oar with the spell cards from Cath Palug and Cromm Cruach. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Lugh is one of the hidden Personas in the game that are only available through Mutation which do not belong to the Minor Arcana. After hearing the rumor about Il-Dana's true form from Manannan, Il-Dana can be mutated into Lugh. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Roog, he can perform the combo Razor Dance with Karfu and has the power Magnify. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Lugh is the demon that acts as the key to allow the Dragon Stream to take a different form. However, due to the Void's advance, his body is damaged, and a medium will be required to channel his energy. Based on the Demon Tamers' health screening results, Io is most suitable to be Lugh's medium. However, once Lugh is unsealed, his energy scatters across the map, and the party must gather all the pieces of his energy (or recover them from thieving demons) before demons can take them away. When Lugh's energy is sent to Io, Yamato begins the ritual for the unsealing of the Dragon Stream, where Io is synchronized with Lugh. The ritual proves to be strenuous, and the player has to regularly heal Io and defend her from interfering demons. Once the ritual completes, Io unleashes the Dragon Stream on Mizar. Depending on whether the player chose to comfort Io prior to the ritual, the strain from channeling Lugh may end up taking Io's life. If the protagonist does not support Daichi and Io is still alive by the 7th Day, Io channels Lugh during the fight with her and Daichi, complete with her race and Racial Skill changing to match Lugh's. After the player defeats her, Lugh is unlocked as a Unique demon for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. Lugh does not require a special combination of demons. ''The Animation'' Like in the game, Lugh is necessary to give form to the Dragon Stream in order to defeat Mizar. Io is chosen as the vessel for Lugh by activating Lugh's seal, Brionach. Once the seal is broken, Io is possessed by Lugh as her mind slowly overcome by the strain of Lugh's power. After Mizar is eaten by the dragon Shakko, Lugh takes full control of Io's body and shows its anger against Yamato, the descendant of Hotsuin family who had imprisoned and treating a god like a tool. Lugh ambushes the Diet Building to kill Yamato for revenge and effortlessly defeated JP's demons that guarding the building. However, Hibiki is able to stop Lugh's attack by using Suzaku. Lugh defends itself from Baal's attack until it was defeated by both Suzaku and Byakko, leaving Hibiki and Yamato vulnerable. Realizing that Io's body won't hold on much longer, it launches its spear in hope to at least kill Yamato, but Hibiki pushes him out of the way and stops the spear with the Dragon Stream's magic circle. After much effort, Hibiki finally helps Io regain control of her own body, breaking Lugh to pieces. Afterwards, Lugh is available as one of Io's demons. Io summoned Lugh during the fight against Benetnasch, but is sent back when Benetnasch uses its sound waves along with the rest of the demons. Lugh is summoned again to fight against Nebiros along with Black Frost who is fighting against Zaou Gongen when the path to Polaris is opened. Lugh holds Nebiros to allow Hibiki to reach the Transport Terminal until it was consumed by the Void. Afterwards, Lugh is sent to Hibiki's cell phone with other demons during the final battle with Yamato. Hibiki fused Lugh with Berserker, becoming Zouchouten. Stats ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Il-Dana= |-| Lugh= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Puzzle de Call! Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas